Mother's Day
by Demetra83
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de ViniVidiVinci. Les miracles se produisent rarement. Sam et Jack peuvent-ils survivre sans un ? S/J sont mariés dans cette fic.


Traduction de la fiction de Vinividivinci "Mother's Day"  s/9340682/1/Mother-s-Day

Avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur.

Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. J'ai essayé de respecter la mise en forme de départ. Les reviews seront transmis à Vinividivinci.

**Note de l'auteur :** l'histoire comporte deux chapitres. Mais, pour les amateurs de réalisme et d'angst, je vous suggère de vous arrêter au premier chapitre. Le chapitre deux est réservé à ceux et celles qui aiment les happy end et la guimauve.

Merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Elle l'avait toujours détesté, même si chaque année avait semblé être un peu plus facile jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse presque - mais pas tout à fait - l'ignorer. Les premières années, ça avait semblé se faufiler en elle, sans prévenir et puis - vlan !- elle voyait toutes les cartes et les publicités pour les bouquets, les restaurants et les bijoux. D'une manière ou une autre, elle remarquait toujours les petites filles marchant à côté de leur mère - sautillant et bavardant, rassurées par l'amour maternel.

Les premières années, passant par le lycée puis l'université à l'académie, ce jour arrivait et la peine la balayait, comme si c'était hier encore. Elle se souvenait de son père, passant la porte, la regardant comme la mort - la mort de sa mère en fait. Elle avait l'impression que la sensation d'étouffement resserrait sa gorge et sa poitrine. C'était comme si les vagues de chagrin lui percutaient le dos, menaçant de la frapper à nouveau. Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle savait que si elle commençait, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

La fête des Mères. Comme elle l'avait toujours détesté. Quelque part, c'était pire que l'anniversaire de sa mère, ou l'anniversaire de sa mort ou Noël - ou n'importe quelle autre fête de l'année. Non, la fête des mères était le jour qui lui faisait se souvenir ce qu'elle avait perdu - qu'elle n'avait plus de mère.

Même si elle le gérait mieux aujourd'hui, elle avait pour habitude de passer la journée loin - soit à parcourir le pays à une vitesse sur sa moto, soit courir si vite et si longtemps que la fatigue lui donnait l'impression que ça lui passait au-dessus. Elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait essayé, plus jeune, pour tenter d'oublier. Elle avait même essayé de boire pour faire fuir la peine, mais ça l'avait toujours rendue malade et encore plus misérable, donc elle avait arrêté.

Elle avait toujours détesté la fête des mères - détesté avec une passion profonde et durable - mais elle avait réussi à cacher la douleur et l'ignorer - jusqu'à cette année, où tout avait refait surface. Elle sentait à nouveau comme aux premières années - comme si rien ne pouvait faire disparaitre sa douleur.

Elle n'avait pas parlé à Jack de ses états d'âme, bien que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ça, c'était lui. Il ne penserait jamais du mal d'elle ou ne penserait qu'elle était une moins que rien en tant qu'officier ou femme. En fait, elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait s'il savait comment elle sentait - mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle ne voulait pas rajouter à sa propre peine.

Elle se mit à rire ironiquement quand elle pensait à quelle vitesse les choses peuvent changer. Jack savait sûrement - il était passé par quelque chose de pire et avait compris que le bonheur était éphémère et pouvait être arraché sans avertissement.

Ils avaient été si heureux quand ils avaient découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Ils ne l'avaient pas prévu - n'ayant pas vraiment pensé que ça pouvait arriver. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, les médecins pensaient qu'il était peu probable qu'elle puisse avoir des enfants. Ca avait été un coup dur, mais Jack lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils avaient Cassie, dit-il, et un jour, elle leur donnerait des petits-enfants. Et il avait dit qu'ils étaient là, l'un pour l'autre. Il lui dit qu'il était heureux, rien que tous les deux - et elle avait fini par le croire.

Et puis, elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. C'était un miracle, avait-elle pensé. Elle s'était mise sur son trente et un, avait préparé un dîner romantique pour lui et après ça, elle lui avait donné, gaiement, un cadeau bien emballé. Il avait levé un sourcil - demandant à quoi ça rimait, elle avait juste désigné le cadeau et il l'avait ouvert. Il lui fallut quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se passait alors qu'il sortait les petits chaussons et les avait regardés. Quand il leva la tête, elle put voir l'expression confuse sur son visage. C'est quand elle lui avait sourit que son visage avait changé. Il s'était levé, l'avait soulevée de sa chaise et l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Ils avaient été si heureux ces quelques semaines - extatiques à la pensée d'avoir un enfant, leur enfant. Jack avait décidé de prendre sa retraite, pour être son fils ou sa fille. Elle avait refusé au début, mais quand elle avait réalisé que c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment, elle avait accepté. Elle avait cessé de partir en mission pour un futur proche - ce qui lui allait. Elle voulait protéger la vie qui grandissait en elle.

Tout ça était parti en fumée quand elle s'était réveillée avec de terribles crampes. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir les draps couverts de sang et elle avait compris. Ils avaient perdu leur bébé et avec lui, tous leurs rêves et espoirs.

Elle avait été dévastée - c'était comme si une partie d'elle était morte avec leur enfant. Jack avait été là pour elle, l'aimant et la soutenant mais ne disant rien au sujet du bébé. Elle s'était emportée contre lui, l'accusant de ne pas s'en soucier, en criant qu'en fait, il n'avait jamais voulu cet enfant.

C'était seulement après son départ - toujours sans dire un mot - qu'elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle s'était sentie horrible, malade, sachant à quel point elle avait été cruelle et blessante, qu'elle l'avait fustigé à cause de sa propre peine et avait été terriblement injuste. Elle l'avait attendu pendant des heures, de plus en plus effrayée comme il ne revenait pas. Elle avait essayé d'appeler son portable mais tombait toujours sur la messagerie. Elle était à deux doigts d'appeler la police ou l'armée de l'air, quand elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle se précipita à sa rencontre - se jetant sur lui et s'excuser. Quand il la regarda, elle s'arrêta, figée. Il avait clairement pleuré - elle pouvait le dire à ses yeux rouges et gonflés ainsi qu'à son visage complètement dévasté. Elle ne put parler - elle fit un pas en avant, voulant le réconforter, ne sachant pas comment.

_"Je suis tellement désolée, Jack" _dit-elle enfin, doucement. _"Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je suis tellement désolée" _répéta-telle. _"Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime tellement !"_

Il la regarda un instant et elle se demanda si elle avait brisé quelque chose avec ses mots cruels. L'avait-elle perdu ? La détestait-il de l'avoir accusé de ne pas aimer leur enfant ? Elle se brisa presque quand il tendit la main et l'attira à lui, passant ses bras autour d'elle.

_"Je suis allé faire un tour"_ dit-il, doucement. _"Je ne sais même pas où. J'ai juste - conduis." _Il s'arrêta de parler et la tenant fermement - si étroitement que ça faisait presque mal, cependant elle ne dit rien. _"C'est moi qui devrais être désolé" _dit-il après un silence pesant. _"Je - ne savais pas quoi dire" _expliqua-t-il._ "Je viens de - Je - Mon Dieu, Sam." _Il bougea sa tête pour la presser contre son cou. _"J'aimais aussi le bébé" _dit-il si doucement qu'elle l'entendit à peine. _"Tellement fort. J'ai - on a perdu notre bébé, Sam."_

Elle le tenait fermement, en sentant qu'il commençait à trembler puis elle sentit les larmes chaudes couler dans son cou. Il pleurait en silence et elle sut qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie, elle a continué à le tenir simplement, le berçant doucement. Comme il permettait à sa peine de s'écouler, elle sentait la sienne reculer doucement. Le savoir en deuil lui permit de commencer à guérir. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il s'en souciait, qu'il avait du chagrin, qu'il ressentait aussi la perte de leur enfant autant qu'elle. Elle sut alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû douter. Il ressentait profondément les choses - si profondément que souvent, il ne pouvait pas les exprimer avec des mots. Elle a continué à le tenir et ses larmes ont commencé à couler.

Les semaines suivantes avaient été difficiles, mais ils passèrent tout leur temps libre ensemble, se soutenant mutuellement, en étant là l'un pour l'autre. Il l'emmena loin pour une semaine - pas au chalet, mais dans un endroit aux plages de sable fin et au soleil brûlant. Là - pour la première depuis leur perte, ils avaient réussi à faire l'amour.

Sam trouva que c'était une des choses les plus curatives du monde. Il y avait quelque chose dans le fait d'être ensemble, de se donner l'un à l'autre, qui emportait la douleur, même si ça n'était que pour un court instant. Elle supposa que c'était l'ultime célébration de la vie et de l'amour, même si elle ne voulait pas l'analyser trop profondément. Elle voulait seulement être avec lui, lui montrer à quel point il était aimé - et accepter son amour en retour.

Quand ils étaient rentrés, la vie reprit son cours. Elle était soulagée de n'avoir parlé du bébé à personne. C'était trop tôt - et vu comme ça avait fini, ils avaient eu raison de ne rien dire. Parce que personne d'autre ne savait, elle n'avait pas à subir les commentaires, cependant bien intentionnés ou voir la compassion dans les yeux des autres. Elle savait que Daniel et Teal'c pouvaient dire que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais aucun d'eux ne dit rien.

Parfois, cependant, elle aurait aimé qu'ils sachent. Elle regarda Teal'c un jour, se dirigea vers lui, passa ses bras autour de lui et fondit en larmes. Il la tint pendant un long moment - son ami, son frère, sa force. Quand Jack sorti de son bureau, il avait l'air triste mais sourit à Teal'c, le remerciant silencieusement. Teal'c hocha la tête, laissant son frère deviner qu'il était là, pour eux deux. Il ne demanda pas ce qui n'allait pas, mais sa présence calme les aida.

Daniel avait tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de demander mais s'arrêta à chaque fois, comme sachant que cette fois, il valait mieux garder le silence. Il passa un certain nombre de soirées chez eux, riant, parlant et taquinant comme il l'avait toujours fait par le passé. Mais il savait que quelque clochait et ils surent que ça l'inquiétait. Il avait finalement parlé à Jack, un soir, après qu'elle soit allée se coucher.

_"Tout va bien ?" _fut sa seule question, alors qu'il était assis face à Jack.

_"Mmm" _fut la réponse évasive de Jack.

_"Parce que tu sais que je suis là pour toi - pour vous deux, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_"Ouais"_ sourit Jack. _"Nous le savons, Danny." _ Il s'arrêta et regarda la bouteille dans sa main, commençant à retirer l'étiquette. Il resta assis en silence pendant un moment mais finalement, quelque chose monta en lui et il savait qu'il devait parler. _"Ecoutes, ne dis rien à Sam, mais elle a fait une fausse couche il y a quelques semaines. Nous sommes seulement - c'est dur."_

_"Oh mon Dieu, Jack - je suis tellement désolé."_ Daniel se leva et se dirigea vers son ami. Il tendit sa main et Jack l'observa pendant une seconde, et la prit finalement. A ce moment-là, Daniel le tira sur ses pieds, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Jack s'inquiéta de se donner en spectacle s'il se mettait à pleurer. Il ne le fit pas mais en était proche. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et réussit à retenir ses larmes.

_"Merci" _dit-il en se reculant, avant de s'asseoir. Il se sentait mal à l'aise mais quand il regarda son ami encore debout en silence, quelque chose en lui se brisa. Il commença à parler.

C'était une chose rare chez lui, mais cette fois il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un - de laisser sortir ses sentiments pour ne pas exploser. Il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Sam - il ne pouvait pas lui faire savoir combien il souffrait encore. Elle avait sa propre douleur et son chagrin et il devait être fort pour elle. A l'heure actuelle cependant, il ne se sentait pas fort. Il se sentait perdu, désorienté et mal. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette douleur depuis qu'il avait perdu son fils. Il ne savait pas comment traverser ça et il devait vivre avec.

Daniel n'était parti que très très tard dans la nuit mais au moment où il était parti, Jack se sentait mieux qu'il n'avait été depuis la fausse couche de Sam. Il savait que la douleur n'avait pas disparu pour toujours, mais il savait aussi que tous les deux pourraient et voudraient traverser ça et pour la première fois, il sentit que les choses iraient mieux. Dieu merci, il l'avait encore elle et ses amis.

Les semaines passaient et les choses reprenaient leur cours normal. Sam n'avait toujours pas repris le travail à temps plein et ne semblait pas le vouloir. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de retourner sur le terrain et il craint qu'elle ne tombe en dépression. Elle l'assura que ce n'était pas le ça et ne semblait pas déprimée, juste triste parfois, pas très intéressée par le travail. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la Sam bourreau de travail lui manque un jour, mais il trouvait cette femme ultra décontractée inquiétante. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

Sam se dit qu'elle devrait juste dire à Jack ce qui la tourmentait. Elle allait de mieux en mieux, doucement et lui aussi. Ca faisait quatre mois depuis qu'elle avait perdu le bébé et la douleur était toujours présente - mais la vie continuait, même si elle n'était pas encore au point où elle se sentait vraiment heureuse. Malheureusement, elle savait que cela prendrait un certain temps car non seulement elle devait gérer la perte de son enfant, mais également la perte de ceux à venir. Tomber enceinte avait été un coup de chance, un miracle. Elle savait, dans son coeur, qu'il avait été leur seule chance. Le médecin leur avait dit qu'avec les blessures qu'elle avait subies dans le passé, il serait difficile de porter un enfant, même si elle tombait à nouveau enceinte, ça finirait probablement en fausse couche. Elle n'aurait aucune chance de découvrir la maternité - et elle ignorait si elle pourrait supporter cette douleur.

Et maintenant... la fête des mères qui ne faisait que souligner sa perte - la perte de sa mère, dont la douleur était revenue aussi fort que jamais et la perte de son enfant. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait passer sa journée. Elle devrait peut-être enfourcher sa moto et rouler si vite qu'elle pourrait semer l'agonie.

Bien sûr, la douleur s'aggravait parce qu'elle ne partageait pas ses angoisses avec son mari, avec l'homme qui l'aimait complètement et totalement. Elle sentait énormément coupable pour cela surtout depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'ouvrir sur sa propre perte, celle de son fils. Il ne dit pas grand-chose au sujet de Charlie, mais il l'avait invité avec lui sur sa tombe. C'était avant qu'elle ne découvre qu'elle était enceinte et il ne s'agissait pas d'une date particulière, parce qu'il lui avait expliqué qu'il voyait Sara ces jours-là et qu'il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si elle voyait arriver avec sa nouvelle épouse. Sam avait compris et l'avait embrassé. Elle savait qu'il tenait encore à son ex-femme, mais il n'était plus amoureux d'elle. Elle était sûre de son amour pour elle et ne s'inquiétait pas de le voir retrouver son ex-femme plusieurs fois par an, sur la tombe de leur fils.

Mais elle était allée avec lui au cimetière et s'était sentie honorée bien que triste. Elle regarda la pierre tombale et pensa que c'était horrible qu'une vie ait été fauchée si jeune et si cruellement. Ce qui était tout aussi terrible était la culpabilité que Jack portait encore. Il gérait ça dans une certaine mesure, mais elle pouvait dire, par la façon dont il regardait la tombe, qu'il souffrait encore. Elle n'avait rien dit - il n'y avait rien qu'elle aurait pu dire, mais elle avait tendu la main et pris la sienne. Il n'avait pas parlé non plus mais la manière dont il serra sa main parla pour lui. Ca signifiait quelque chose pour lui de l'avoir là. Alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui dire à propos de la fête des mères qui approchait ?

C'était dimanche prochain - et elle se sentait tendue et triste - et affreusement coupable. Elle avait été cassante avec Jack et il l'avait regardé avec surprise. Ce qui était pire était qu'elle lui avait à peine adressé la parole et avait tourné la tête quand il s'était approché pour l'embrasser avant de partir au travail. Elle s'était effondrée en larmes juste après, mais n'avait pas le courage - ou la volonté - de l'appeler. Elle était en colère, blessée et triste - et elle avait tiré à boulets rouges sur lui, à cause d'une stupide fête approchant.

Elle devait lui dire. Elle devrait juste lui dire que la journée serait dure et qu'elle serait dure à vivre jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini. Il comprendrait - bien sûr que oui. Elle se souvenait clairement comment il était à l'anniversaire de la mort de son fils. Elle se souvenait de la première année qu'elle avait servi sous ses ordres, comment il avait traité chacun d'eux et l'avait presque faite pleurer. Ils étaient en mission off world et tard cette nuit-là, elle s'est assise près du feu, pendant son quart, maudissant silencieusement le colonel avec tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Daniel s'assit tranquillement sur le rondin, près d'elle.

Après quelques minutes silencieuses, il demanda _"Tu vas bien ?"_

_"Je vais bien !" _répondit-elle sèchement, refusant de lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait.

_"Ecoutes - je sais que Jack a été un peu - cassant aujourd'hui."_

_"Cassant ?" _répliqua-t-elle, cinglante. _"S'il n'était pas mon officier supérieur, je..."_

_"Tu ?"_

Elle regarda du coin de l'oeil et grimaça._ "Je ferais mieux de ne pas le dire."_

Il sourit légèrement et se tourna pour lui faire face. _"Ecoutes Sam - normalement je ne dirais rien, parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle mais - lâche-le avec ça, ok ? Il ne pensait pas toutes ces choses et - il se sentira mal après."_

_"Vraiment ? Quelque part, je n'y crois pas Daniel. Merde, peut-être que je méritais ce qu'il a dit."_

_"Non, ne pense jamais ça. Ecoutes, promets-moi de ne rien lui dire ?"_

Elle le regarda et fronça les sourcils._ "Bien sûr que non."_

_"Bien - et puis tu sais - c'est dur pour lui en ce moment. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'est pas vraiment en colère contre toi et je ne pense pas qu'il ait même réalisé comment il était, c'est juste que..."_ Il s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre. _"C'est juste que c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de son fils vendredi. C'est vraiment un mauvais moment pour lui."_

_"Son fils ?" J'ai entendu des rumeurs mais je n'étais pas sûre..."_

_"Ouais, hé bien, c'est vrai - si tu as entendu que son fils s'est tiré dessus par accident. Jack s'en veut toujours - c'était son arme."_

_"Oh mon Dieu !" _dit-elle en se couvrant la bouche. "Le pauvre homme !"

Daniel sourit à nouveau. "Ne le laisse pas t'entendre dire ça. Il ne veut pas de pitié, Sam - il veut gérer ça à sa manière et malheureusement, ça signifie que parfois, il s'en prend aux autres. Il suffit de ne pas le prendre personnellement."

Bien sûr, Daniel avait raison. La semaine suivante, le colonel avait été extrêmement charmant et correct et était sur le chemin de la rédemption envers elle. Il ne s'était pas excusé ou n'avait mentionné son comportement, mais elle savait que c'était sa façon de dire qu'il était désolé. Chaque année, après ça, il était malheureux quelques jours avant l'anniversaire mais une fois que c'était passé, il revenait à son état normal. Habituellement, il essayait de ne pas travailler à cette date, mais parfois il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'être en mission. Pourtant, Sam ne le prenait plus pour elle après ça - mais elle continuait à se sentir mal pour lui.

Jack comprendrait sûrement quand elle lui dirait ce qui le dérangeait - et elle allait devoir lui dire. Et elle le devait - il la tiendrait, l'écouterait et serait là pour elle. Elle le savait, mais elle avait toujours redouté d'avoir à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait aller de l'avant et oublier - mais tout conspirait contre elle et elle ne pensait qu'au fait qu'elle avait perdu son enfant et sa mère - et cette fête des mères était cruelle, cruelle fête.

Elle soupira, s'assit, les pieds sur la table et pensa à l'appeler pour lui demander de rentrer. Elle rit presque à cela. Quelque part, elle pensait pas qu'il serait bien vu ni approprié d'appeler un général de l'armée de l'air et lui demander de quitter son travail parce qu'elle s'apitoyait sur son sort. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il le ferait sans hésiter - à moins bien sûr que la Terre soit attaquée. Là, il y réfléchirait à deux fois.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée de son mari et que c'était un homme exceptionnel. Qu'il l'aimait totalement, elle n'avait absolument aucun doute. Qu'elle était la femme la plus chanceuse de l'univers, ça aussi ne faisait aucun doute. Et qu'elle avait été une garce absolue avec lui ce matin. Elle gémit et se couvrit les yeux avec les mains. Elle devait lui dire, vraiment.

_"Hé, Sam ?"_ Il était presque sept heures du soir et Jack rentrait tout juste. Elle était assise sur le canapé, à regarder une émission débile - elle ne savait même pas comment ça s'appelait. Au moment où elle avait entendu sa voix, elle se leva et courut à sa rencontre. Il était juste d'enlever sa veste et avait encore un bras dans la manche quand elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Il lutta un peu pour arriver à la tenir avec un bras encore dans sa veste, mais avait finalement réussi à mettre ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer. _"Ça va ?"_ demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête contre sa poitrine. Il continua de la tenir - mais après quelques minutes, il leva son menton. _"Il est arrivé quelque chose ?"_ demanda-t-il, évidemment inquiet.

Elle secoua la tête, puis la reposa sur sa poitrine, le bruit de son cœur la rassurant. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait besoin de lui - de tout. Avec un petit rire pour elle-même, elle recula, tendit la main pour prendre la sienne et commença à la tirer vers l'escalier.

Il suivit docilement, un sourcil levé. _"Euh, Sam ?"_

_"Viens" _dit-elle, un petit sourire sur le visage.

_"Où m'emmènes-tu ?"_ demanda-t-il, bien qu'il était presque sûr de le savoir.

_"Au lit, idiot !" _lui dit-elle. Elle sourit de nouveau - pour la première depuis des jours, elle se sentait vivante. Elle savait que la douleur et la peine étaient toujours tapies, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle pensait était qu'elle était la femme la plus chanceuse du monde et qu'elle avait besoin de sentir son mari, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il avait raison - qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et ils seraient heureux ensemble.

_"Ça t'ennuie de me dire ce que ça signifie ?"_ demanda-t-il, plus tard. Il était appuyé sur son coude, regardant vers elle. Son corps luisait encore de la sueur qu'ils avaient tous les deux produit._ "Non pas que je me plaigne" _lui dit-il avec un sourire et un petit baiser_ "mais je ne rentre pas à la maison pour ça. Du moins, pas avant le dîner."_

_"J'avais envie de toi !"_

_"J'avais remarqué !"_

_"Je t'aime" _dit-elle doucement. _"Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui et - j'avais besoin de toi."_

_"Je t'aime aussi." _Il se pencha et lui donna un doux et lent baiser sur la bouche._ "Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as semblé - plus triste - ces derniers jours."_

Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit un sourire en coin. _"Je suppose que certains jours sont plus durs que d'autres" _lui dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire._ "Je sais - mais ça devient plus facile" _lui dit-il._ "Et rappelles-toi que tu m'as toujours, moi !"_

Le lendemain était samedi et ils s'occupèrent de la maison, ne faisant rien d'autre qu'apprécier de passer la journée ensemble. Ils sortirent pour une longue balade et Sam refusa de penser à demain. A un moment, elle suggéra même à Jack qu'ils sortent leurs motos et qu'ils aillent faire un tour le jour suivant.

Il avait donné une réponse évasive, qui n'était pas non. Ils dînèrent tranquillement - un repas qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble - et regardèrent un film débile.

Ils firent à nouveau l'amour avant de dormir et Sam refusa de penser à la fête des mères, aux bébés, aux mères ou - tout sauf Jack.

Ils dormirent toute la matinée - ou du moins Jack. Elle s'était réveillée tôt, se sentant terriblement triste. Elle avait passé le temps à regarder son mari dormir, en remerciant Dieu de l'avoir lui. Elle tendit la main et balaya une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Elle sourit quand il fronça le nez et une seconde plus tard, ses yeux se sont ouverts.

_"Bonjour, la marmotte"_ dit-elle.

_"Quelle heure est-il ?"_ demanda-t-il, fatigué.

_"Euh, presque dix heures"_ dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle se mit à rire à sa mine choquée. Il ne dormait jamais si tard. _"Ça doit être toutes ces activités, hier"_ l'informa-t-elle.

Il lui sourit en retour, mais il regarda l'heure pour confirmer ses dires. _"Je ferais mieux d'aller me laver"_ dit-il soudain. Et sans attendre de réponse, il était déjà à mi-parcours quand elle réalisa où il allait.

Elle s'était recouchée et haussa les épaules. Elle savait que Jack avait passé trop d'années dans l'armée pour aimer se lever tard. Pourtant, il était en week-end et son travail ne l'occupait que du lundi au vendredi, sauf en cas d'urgence. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis décida de se joindre à lui. C'était une bonne façon d'économiser l'eau, se dit-elle.

Après une douche à deux, ils s'habillèrent. Sam se demanda ce qui se passait car Jack ne cessait de regarder sa montre._ "Tu attends quelque chose ?"_ lui demanda-t-elle, finalement.

_"Hein ?"_ demanda-t-il, en la regardant avec des yeux innocents. _"Je me demande juste quelle heure il est."_

_"Et tu as besoin de vérifier toutes les deux minutes ?"_

Il haussa les épaules et sourit, mais continua de vérifier sa montre.

Elle terminait de se maquiller quand on frappa à la porte. Elle pivota pour regarder Jack._ "Qui ça peut bien être ?"_

_"Allons voir !"_ répondit Jack, bondissant sur ses pieds. Avant qu'elle ait une chance de répondre, il la tira sur ses pieds et la conduit dans le couloir.

Ils descendirent l'escalier en même temps et furent devant la porte en quelques secondes. Jack recula. _"Ouvres !"_ lui dit-il.

Elle regarda avec méfiance, mais se pencha en avant et ouvrit la porte. _"Cassie !"_ cria-t-elle puis elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"_ demanda-t-elle finalement, après quelques minutes.

_"Salut Sam !"_ dit Cassie en souriant et en lui faisant un autre câlin. _"Oncle Jack !"_ Elle se tourna vers l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un père, même si elle l'appelait "Oncle". Elle lui fit une accolade et un sourire.

_"Merci d'être venue petite"_ dit-il, faisant courir un doigt sur sa joue.

_"Hé, je n'aurais jamais manqué ça !"_ lui dit-elle.

_"D'accord, je pense que j'ai raté quelque chose !"_ dit Sam, en reculant pour regarder les deux personnes qui signifiaient tant pour elle._ "Que se passe-t-il ?"_

Cassie sourit et se pencha vers son sac, qu'elle avait jeté au sol en arrivant. Elle sortit un paquet et une enveloppe. _"Joyeuse fête des Mères, Sam !"_ dit-elle à la femme qui était comme une mère pour elle - maintenant qu'elle avait perdu sa mère biologique et sa mère adoptive.

_"Joyeu - Quoi ?"_ Elle regarda Cassie et Jack, portant la même expression - pleine d'amour, de tendresse et d'inquiétude. Sam regarda l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit lentement, pour en sortir une carte.

_"Chère Sam,_

_J'ai eu la chance d'avoir trois mères dans ma vie - celle qui m'a mis au monde, celle qui m'a adopté et toi. Quand j'ai perdu mes deux premières Mamans, tu étais là pour moi et j'ai toujours eu quelqu'un qui m'aimait, sur qui compter. Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir dans ma vie et je sais que je ne suis pas seule. Toi et Jack êtes ma famille, je t'aime tant, comme si nous étions liés par le sang. Au lieu de ça, nous partageons un lien qui est encore plus fort. Tu es ma mère - ma mère de cœur et je t'aime._

_Cassandra"_

Sam leva les yeux vers les deux personnes debout, face à elle et se mit à pleurer. Mais cette fois, les larmes n'étaient de la tristesse ou de la peine, elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle avait. Elle était une mère - même si elle n'avait pas donné la vie et ne le ferait jamais. Elle avait aimé Cassie à partir du moment où elle avait trouvé la jeune fille, toute seule, unique survivante de sa planè l'avait aimé toutes ces années où elle avait été la fille de Janet et avait été la "tante" particulière pour elle. Janet avait confié sa fille à Jack et elle - et elle en était plus reconnaissante qu'elle ne pouvait l'exprimer. Elle s'essuya les yeux et tenta de sourire aux deux membres de sa "famille", terrifiés à la pensée d'avoir commis une erreur.

_"Merci"_ dit-elle. "_Je t'aime Cassie - tu es ma fille et je t'aime trop Jack - c'était ton idée, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Il haussa les épaules et la regarda, mal à l'aise. _"Euh, Cassie et moi_" marmonna-t-il.

_"C'était l'idée de Jack"_ dit Cassie_ "même si je comptais t'envoyer une carte et t'appeler. C'est lui qui a pensé que ça serait mieux en personne et il m'a acheté un billet d'avion. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il l'ait fait !"_ Elle sourit de nouveau et courut vers Sam, pour lui faire un autre câlin.

Cette nuit-là, alors que Sam était au mit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette journée avait si différente que prévu. Il y avait eu de la tristesse et des larmes pendant qu'elle et Cassie avaient parlé de leurs mères et de leur perte. Elle n'avait pas parlé à la jeune fille au sujet de la fausse couche, décidant que Cassie n'avait pas besoin de ce fardeau, mais juste de trouver ici la guérison qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle porterait encore le deuil de la perte de futurs enfants mais elle avait une fille et un mari merveilleux, elle avait Daniel et Teal'c - quelle meilleure famille pourrait-elle avoir ?

_"Ça va ?"_ demanda son mari, alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit. Il la regarda attentivement, la mine inquiète.

_"Je vais bien"_ dit-elle en souriant. _"Merci."_

_"De rien"_ sourit-il en retour.

_"Tu savais tout depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?"_ demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

_"Ouais"_ dit-il en hochant la tête._ "J'aurais aimé que tu dises quelque chose. Tu n'as pas à souffrir en silence, tu sais."_

_"Je sais, je ne - je n'ai pas voulu ajouter ça à ta peine"_ lui dit-elle, se tournant sur le côté pour lui faire face.

_"Tu aurais dû"_ dit-il simplement._ "Te regarder souffrir est plus difficile que si tu m'en avais parlé"_ lui expliqua-t-il.

_"Oh"_ fit-elle, en levant les sourcils._ "Et de ton côté ?"_ demanda-t-elle. Ils savaient tous deux que Jack aussi gardait les choses pour lui.

Il soupira et appuya sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il souffla doucement. Enfin, il prit une profonde inspiration et parla._ "La fête des pères est dans un mois"_ dit-il doucement._ "C'est - toujours difficile, je m'attends à ce que ça soit pire encore cette année"_ admit-il. Il tourna la tête et elle put voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

Elle se tourna de son côté du lit et le tira près d'elle. _"Je serais là pour toi, comme tu as été là pour moi aujourd'hui, Jack"_ lui dit-elle doucement. _"Nous allons traverser ça ensemble."_ Elle put sentir son hochement de tête, mais le garda contre elle. _"Hé, on pourrait aller voir Cassie à ce moment-là"_ dit-elle._ "Nous pourrons aller voir sa chambre à la cité universitaire et rencontrer ses amis."_

_"Je suis sûr que je vais adorer ça"_ dit Jack, grimaçant._ "Mais - oui, allons quelque part, ça va aider."_

Ils restèrent allongés, tous les deux, pensant à la perte, à leur famille et l'un à l'autre. Ils se sont finalement endormis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**FIN** (pour ceux qui aiment la vraie vie et le bonheur avec une touche d'angst - ne lisez pas plus loin)

Le chapitre 2 continue - mais c'est seulement pour ceux qui aiment les happy end et une touche de guimauve.


End file.
